


It's not gay if it's in the temporal zone

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Denial of Feelings, Ironic usage of "No Homo", M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: "Dude, like, no homo, but we should totally make out."AKA The fic where Nate asks Ray if he wants to make out and gets more than he bargained for.





	It's not gay if it's in the temporal zone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, some Steelatom! I want to explore these dorks some more, because dear lord they have so much in common it's not even funny and it's _adorable_

“Dude, like, no homo, but we should totally make out.” Nate said, his eyes darting from Ray to the floor and back to Ray.

 

“What?” Ray’s eyes widened, his expression unreadable, mostly because he didn’t know how to feel himself. Nate smiled at him, shrugging. “Did you just use 'no homo'?”

 

“Well, I mean, yeah.” Nate replied, making Ray laugh. “Look, do you want to make out or what? Cause I mean, we don’t have to, I was just wondering if you wanted to…”

 

“Yeah.” He smiled, taking Nate by the wrist and pulling him down the hallway. He was dumbfounded, but excited. Ray felt the same way, but Nate had just sprung this on him; it wasn’t like he didn’t think about it. It had crossed his mind a few times… Along with some other things about Nate that he’d keep to himself.

 

He rounded the corner, pulling him into his room and closing the door behind them. Nate licked his lips before he turned around, shaking himself from Ray’s grip, and placing his arms on either side of Ray’s head against the door.

 

“H-Hey, buddy.” Ray smiled awkwardly, feeling the urge to pull Nate against him. Nate gulped before walking towards Ray slowly, his counterpart pressing his body flush against the door behind him. Nate was then standing inches from him, their faces even closer.

 

“You alright with this?”

 

“Just kiss me.” Nate then nodded, leaning in to kiss Ray shyly. When their lips connected, they both let out awkward laugh-sighs from the rush it gave them. As their kiss deepened, Ray’s hands ran up Nate’s sides carefully. He took a second to figure out where to put them, but when he did, he decided on Nate’s shoulders, which were not being covered by much more than a strap of fabric from his tank top. He took mental images of the soft muscle underneath his fingers.

 

Ray decided to get bold, running his tongue over Nate’s lips, silently asking for permission. Nate smiled against his mouth and opened it, their tongues twisting together between strokes of their lips.

 

“Damn,” Nate bit his lip as he moved forward, pressing their bodies together. Ray made a low noise in his throat as he felt the entirety of Nate against him, hot; he then decided there were too many clothes in the way.

 

“Uhm, buddy,” Ray pushed him back, which made his counterpart nervous.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Nate started to panic, his eyes wide and his breath short and staggered.

 

“No. You’re doing everything right, trust me.” Ray smiled, pulling him again by the wrist towards his bed, using his free hand to throw his blanket off of it. He smirked, turning to his partner and laughing under his breath before pushing him onto the bed. Nate let out a huff in awe at Ray’s advances.

 

Ray climbed on top of Nate, smiling down at him before leaning back down in for another round of kisses. Nate let out a small squeak at Ray’s attempt at running his hands under his shirt to feel the body underneath. This was all going awfully fast, and Nate’s body was reacting quickly. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be going, he _wasn’t supposed to be getting hard_ \--

 

“H-Hey, hold on-- Dude. Woah.” Nate gasped, causing Ray to pull back a few inches. He tried to pull the straightest face he could.

 

“Sorry! Did I go too far?” Ray was legitimately concerned, his hand immediately leaving Nate’s shirt and being held back. He sat up a bit, look Ray over. He had this concerned look on his face, _his face,_ which also had a hard blush on it, trailing down his neck.

 

“No, I just uh, maybe we should st-op for today? I uh… Got e-excited.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck and making Ray crack up with laughter. “Dude, don’t laugh.”

 

“I’m laughing because I’m… Too. I, But--Uh, yeah. I mean, yeah. Buddy. That, yeah.”

 

“Let’s not… Let’s not talk about this?” Nate smiled, watching Ray climb off of him. He nodded, holding out his hand to help him off the bed as well. As he got up, Ray didn’t let go. He looked down at their laced hands and raised an eyebrow at his _friend_ before they pulled away awkwardly. “I’m gonna… Yeah.” He headed towards the door, opening it.

 

“Hey, Nate?” He spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“No--No homo, but we should totally do that again.” He smiled, making Nate nod and laugh back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
